Just For You
by Thatzly
Summary: The best way for feelings to be revealed is to be caught in the act, right? Not quite, but the two of them never did do things the way normal people would. Companion piece to Lovers Revenge's "A Secret For You".


**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. OWN DOES NOT. THE OWNING OF THE NOT OF THE I DO NOT.**

* * *

><p>What the hell did Kaoru need this time? How many times would he have to abandon him to go talk to that emotionless bastard? He should have been just as good of a sounding board or even better, considering Kyouya's social skills resembled a child playing with his food before finally eating it. He'd at least hoped Kaoru knew what he was getting himself into.<p>

Then again…Kyouya also had more insight on Tamaki's problems than Hikaru cared to know, and Kaoru was suddenly so intrigued with that fact. He cared about Tono as well, but to think that everyone was turning to focus on Haruhi and Tamaki's problems was depressing. It was like everyone acknowledged Hikaru's unrequited love for Haruhi, gave him a pat on the back and an "at least you tried", then ran to play matchmaker for his rival. It hurt even more that Kaoru was one of them.

Hikaru trudged into their room and flopped back onto his shared bed with Kaoru, taking in the waft of his brother's scent. He was beginning to miss when things were simple, just he and his brother, no one else.

"This sucks!" Hikaru growled, flailing on the bed. Calming, he turned on his side and let out a saddened sigh. "Kaoru…"

Maybe sleeping would help. Yes, that was the best medicine for loneliness right? At least in his dreams Kaoru wouldn't betray him to work with the "enemy". But, then again he really didn't know if he still cared for Haruhi the same way he had a few weeks ago. It took him a while to notice but once he found Kaoru spending less and less time with him it really bothered him more than his problem with the tanuki girl and Tono. He couldn't quite place a word for it yet, but he was working on it…sort of. The idea of where it was leading both scared and intrigued him. Now, rolling over to Kaoru's side of the bed however the words were clear and on the tip of his tongue.

Hikaru frowned, and of course thinking about those words and his brother was getting a rise out of his body. He buried his face into Kaoru's pillow, worst idea ever for his growing situation. "I'm not in the mood!" he argued. The unhearing appendage couldn't be swayed, and instead pulsed in it's own argument to be released.

With a growl Hikaru gave in. Slipping off his pants, he reached a hand into his boxers to elicit a quiet moan. His hips bucked up into his hand, and soon he was lost in the sensations. Pleasured gasps and groans filled the room, its owner uncaring as to who walked by and heard. He needed this. He needed Kaoru…

Hikaru let out a shaky moan as images of his brother played through his mind, one in particular surfaced the clearest. He would never forget when he walked in on Kaoru pleasuring himself in the shower. Though he and Kaoru pretended it never happened this was the one image he found himself focusing on whenever he was in a "playful" mood.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's eyes fluttered shut and he moved his free hand to slide under his shirt to tweak at his hardened nipples. Too wrapped up in his self-pleasure, Hikaru never heard the soft click of the bedroom door shut, or the muffled gasp of his brother.

Kaoru's eyes locked onto the wanton figure of his brother as he writhed on the bed, mussing up their once neat bed sheets. He should have turned around and walked out, but instead he stood mesmerized.

_He can't see me…If he see's me what…what will I say?_

Instead of using his head and backing out of the room, he quietly darted behind the nearest piece of furniture. It was a couch enveloped in darkness to hide his form perfectly, yet he could still easily spy on his brother if he crouched in the right way.

And he did spy, albeit with remorse. But, for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away. Kaoru let out a moan of his own at seeing Hikaru's hand pick up speed. His own hand flew down to work on the fly of his pants, fumbling with it clumsily before finally freeing his awakened cock.

"Feels amazing. Kaoru…" Hikaru's breath came out in quick pants now, his hips thrusting unabashedly into the air.

Kaoru let out a pleasured groan. He'd never gotten this hot so quickly before. He was already aching with the need to release. The younger twin bit his lip, an attempt to quiet the needy noises spilling from his mouth. He never was one to keep silent during his masturbation sessions, and though he tried to make this an exception he was failing horribly.

"Hikaru…more…" As if his older brother heard him, his hand sped up. Kaoru watched Hikaru's finger sweep lightly over the sticky pre-come beading at the tip of his erection. He watched even closer as that finger disappeared into Hikaru's waiting mouth. Kaoru nearly spilled himself then.

His own cock dripping pre-come, Kaoru knew he wouldn't last much longer, and from Hikaru's expression of pure bliss neither would he. With a strangled cry Hikaru's body tensed, back arching off the bed, and the evidence of what he'd done shot messily onto his chest and stomach. The older twin lay spent on their bed, only moving to cloak his eyes with a lazy arm. Now that everything was done his expression turned to one of pain not pleasure.

Kaoru would never see this however as his eyes squeezed shut with his own orgasm. Forgetting where he was and the situation he was in, he let out one last long moan. It wasn't until he came down from his post-orgasm glow that the feeling of doom fell upon him. The sound of their bed creaking had his heart beating faster than he'd ever felt. He wanted to die, or at least disappear. Unfortunately the couch left no room for him to hide under.

With a few quick steps Hikaru was over the couch, staring at both him and the mess coating his hand. "K-Kaoru. Were you…while I was…For how long!"

He felt like he was going to cry. "Hikaru, I…"

"First you leave me alone to go to Kyouya's, then you come home and confuse me with something like this…" Hikaru looked down, unable to continue to look at his brother. "Kaoru, what—"

"I went to Kyouya's for you, Hikaru." Kaoru stood and pressed forward, lifting up the drooping head of his twin with his clean hand. "He's blunt, and honest. I just needed someone to hear me out and tell me what they thought of…everything. And now I know that I love you more than just a brother, and I really don't care about what anyone thinks about that." Kaoru gave a nervous smile. He hadn't planned on telling Hikaru so early about his revelation, but there was no way out of such an awkward situation.

The awkward silence between them was frightening. Kaoru almost turned and walked away right then, but instead stood rooted in his spot at his brother's next words.

"You couldn't have just said that instead of jerking off to me, Kaoru?" Hikaru's confused grimace turned to a playful, contagious grin.

Kaoru blushed, but joined in. "When was I supposed to get the chance? You wouldn't have even heard me with how loud you were moaning my name."

This time it was Hikaru's turn to blush, but he wouldn't back down. "You moaned louder than I did. I'm surprised I didn't hear you earlier." Both stared at one another before transcending into a bout of laughter. All tension seemed to have vanished to be replaced by feelings of rapture.

Hikaru leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kaoru's. His bright smile melted and his eyes grew soft as he looked on at his sibling. Nothing could describe the relief and the surge of love he felt for Kaoru just then. "I love you so much."

The passionate kiss he received was all Hikaru needed to know that things were only going to get better. Especially now that there would be no more late nights at Kyouya's, he would make sure of that. But, he did owe the Shadow King for this awkwardly precious moment.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even going to comment on how dead I've been...nor about how I forgot to clean Kaoru's hand...<em>

_Instead I'll just say: This is for my dear Lovers Revenge. She did a prompt for me a year ago and I promised her a companion piece. Here it be. Note that I've gotten rusty. Sorry if it's not up to standards._

_The story this is a companion to is: A Secret For You_


End file.
